User talk:SyvisRV
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SyvisRV page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) West Germania Dear Ruvia, I write to you as the King of the micronation West Germania to offer friendship and request that we enter diplomatic relations. West Germania has existed for over a year, but I am only now establishing it within the micronational community. Its strong cultural ideals have always been there, though. I also have a conlang, West Germanic, which has been in development for years (it is Old English having undergone synthetic evolution along the lines of German and Dutch, so how English might've been without invasions, and is kept relatively free from loanwords). I would like to know more about Ruvia and Ruvian. West Germania home page West Germanic dictionary I also have a page on the newer MicroWiki, but cannot link to it because of the spam filter. It's always good to come across fellow European micronations. I noticed the crescent and star on the flag: I'd be interested to know if your micronation has any Islamic/Ottoman connections. Culture and religion are seen as major positive forces in West Germania and among some of my allies, too. Thank you. Regards, Penda II. WestGermaniaDiplomacy 18:39, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello from Baconia! Hello, I am the King of a nation called Baconia I would like to become Allies with Ruvia. Also me and 3 other nations have a small TV channel on a site called livestream here is the site http://www.livestream.com/microbrodcast so you can basically put anything you want on there do you accept? Anyway are micronation is bordered by the USA,We have 3 citizens and it is fairley hot in our nation lastley we are freindly and peacful. Hello from Baconia! Hello, I am the King of a nation called Baconia I would like to become Allies with Ruvia. Also me and 3 other nations have a small TV channel on a site called livestream here is the site http://www.livestream.com/microbrodcast so you can basically put anything you want on there do you accept? Anyway are micronation is bordered by the USA,We have 3 citizens and it is fairley hot in our nation lastley we are freindly and peacful. Update Hi, Syvis. I really don't use this wiki anymore and I forgot my password, but when I noticed you were active here again, decided I would reset it. The wiki that I use as well as most ex-members of this community is a different MicroWiki. The link is blocked, but if you email me, I will tell you it, or you could search for it. I continue to work on a revival of Germanic culture for my micronation (previously focussed mostly on language), but I am now working on a religion, beginning the Church of the North (primarily Christianity, with some Norse beliefs based on the mediaeval dual faith period). I have someone else helping me to work on this, from another member state in the Nemkhav Federation. West Germania is currently part of this Federation, as are several other micronations. I'm hoping to win a general election there at the moment, so I can be President of all Nemkhavia. Please could we exchange emails so that we could talk more often? Or you could add me on Skype if you have it. My email address is seananderson@westgermanic.co.uk and my Skype username is thorsminion. Please get in touch. I hope all is well and here's wishing you a joyous beginning to the festival of Yule. Regards, Penda.